oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits of the Elid
Walkthrough * 37 * 37 * 37 *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems. |items= *Law runes and Air runes to cast the Telegrab spell at least 2 times *A Needle (sacred clay needle does NOT work) *2 Threads * One weapon for each attack style (Stab, Crush, Slash). A Pickaxe can be used for Crush attacks, but Spears and Hastas are highly recommended as they can use all three types. Poisoned weapons work too. *A light source (such as a Torch, Mining helmet or Bullseye lantern) or Seer's Headband *A Tinderbox (Not needed if using a Seer's Headband) *A Knife (Can be purchased at the Shantay Pass) *A Rope (Can be purchased at the Shantay Pass) *A Bow (A Shortbow can be found during the quest) *Arrows (Bronze Arrows can be found during the quest.) *A Pickaxe (A Bronze pickaxe can be found during the quest) Recommended: *1200 to 1500 coins *A set of Desert Robes *At least 4 Waterskins (An Enchanted water tiara works too.) * Ring of Charos(a) for cheaper magic carpet rides * Broomstick for quick access to Shantay Pass *Keyring to store the Ancestral Key on. Saving one item slot. *Prayer potions and/or Food for the battle. It should be noted there is a Fly/Bait fishing spot in the Water Ravine Dungeon. Fishing equipment and Logs may prove beneficial. |kills= Three level 75 Golems. }} YOU MUST BE ON THE STANDARD SPELLBOOK TO COMPLETE THIS QUEST (Or have Spellbook Swap available). To start this quest, go to Nardah. Travel # The fastest way to get there is by using a Nardah teleport scroll. # Using Fairy ring code D-L-Q and head South. # Go through the Shantay Pass, take the Magic carpet ride to Pollnivneach and walk south to the carpet ride that will take you to Nardah. This way will cost you about 405 coins (or 205 if you completed the Feud, or 155 with ring of charos(a)). # Another way to get there is to walk east from the Shantay Pass until you reach the river, and then follow the River Elid south until you see the bridge. Cross the bridge and continue travelling south until you reach Nardah. This way will only cost you 5 coins (the price of a shantay pass), but will take longer. In Nardah Once in Nardah, you will need to speak to Awusah the Mayor to start the quest. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, so there is no more water. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you the ballad. Read it, then go to the shrine, just north of the dried up fountain (just west of Ghaslor the Elder's house). Take the ancestral key from the enclosed area on the east side of the museum using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes (there's both a top and bottom, get both). Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis. The Battle If you need it, make sure to have food and/or prayer potions for fighting the golems. A hasta or spear may also be useful, as each of the golems are only vulnerable to a certain attack style. Also don't forget your rope ! Leave Nardah from where you entered and walk north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river (check your world map). On the way you'll pass respawn points for some bronze arrows, a bronze pickaxe and a shortbow, in that order. If you didn't bring these with you, take them now. When you reach the entrance to the Water Ravine Dungeon, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. Once inside the dungeon, you will need to pass a locked door. To open it you will need to be wearing the robes of elidinis and unlock the door with the ancestral key. If you completed The Golem quest, use the carpet ride back to Shantay Pass if you forget something. Once you're inside, you'll see three doors to the east. They are each guarded by a level 75 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and immune to all others. They've been programmed to guard the doors. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channel. *The White golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. (Lower level players may Poison golems and run to "trap" golems behind stalagmite mound till poison kills them) *The Grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. (player receives 17 mining exp) *The Black golem in the north-east room is weak against crush (pummel) attacks and lurks behind the north-east door. Kill it, then enter the room. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it down (it has 1hp). Once you've destroyed it, the channel will be cleared. After you clear all 3 channels, northern door will open. Go through this door, walk around the lake, and talk to one of the spirits (Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak). They will speak as if their minds are one, telling you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. When exiting the cave it is possible to get stuck. To prevent this, always bring a means of teleport, or use your home teleport spell to get on track again. Peace at Last Head back to Nardah and talk to the mayor once again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. While you're here, take the mayor's shoes from beside the door and use your knife on them to remove their soles. (Note that you must step outside the house to do this; if you try to cut them inside, you will be reprimanded. Also there is a glitch where the right shoe is backwards if u equip it before cutting.) Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the large crevice. You need a light source to enter it, or else you'll be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Light source is not entirely necessary as it is possible to speak to the genie and obtain the statue while they attack you but you need to be quick. Go through the crevice by using a rope on it, and you will be in a room full of snakes with a door to the north. Go through this door and talk to the Genie (the evil brother of the random event). He will tell you to get the mayor's sole in exchange for the statue. If you haven't got the mayor's shoes from his house yet, go back to his house, grab his shoes next to the entrance of his house, leave his house, and use a knife on his shoes to create two "soles". Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Finally, use the Statue of Elidinis on the statue plinth in the Shrine to Elidinis (slightly north of the city's fountain) to finish the quest. Reward *2 quest points *8000 prayer experience *1000 thieving experience *1000 magic experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your LP, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) *Robe of elidinis (which are more effective than desert robes) Music unlocked *Spirits of the Elid *The Genie Trivia *Formerly, the evil genie demands "souls", and the player returns with "soles". This is a play on words, as the genie referred to a persons' soul, but the player returns with a shoe sole. *Currently the genie just asks for the mayor's sole. *If the quest is done on a non-English server, the dialogue with the genie changes dramatically, as the soul/sole pun is lost. *The genie's examine text is "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." This is a reference to Disney's Aladdin. *After the quest, you can go back and steal the Mayor's shoes to wear. *After the quest, the player can go back to the Spirits to learn more about the history of Nardah. *If you enter one of the Golem's doors while it is dying, another Golem will appear. *If you have at least 38 Prayer, the Mayor will say how the Saradomin priest can protect himself from arrows. If you have 40 Prayer, you will comment that you can do it too, which will cause him to call you "truly powerful too!". *If you try to take the Lamp in the Genie's room, he will yell "Hey get your hands off of my house!". And if you try to telegrab it, the text reads "Hey, no casting spells on my house!". *If you use a knife with the Mayor after the Genie asks for his sole, he'll ask what are you doing and you'll say that you're trying to take his soul, to which he will reply asking if you lost your mind. *The part when you have to climb down the rope to the pit of snakes could be a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, when Indiana Jones is in the desert and climbs down the rope into a pit of snakes Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Nardah Category:Spirits of the Elid